Fireplace Love
by Akasaku123
Summary: The snow is too cold. The fireplace is to hot. In you're arms I'm just fine. Should we be even closer? Closer. Closer. "Merry Christmas Rei. Merry Christmas Haruka-senpai." A Christmas Fic for ReiHaru. HaruRei. ONE-SHOT


**Merry Christmas everyone, sorry about any delays, after this quick ReiHaru Christmas one-shot I hope you have fun enjoying my other stories. I've finished another chapter of my Wactching Over Me fic, so if you're following that story, go check it out!**

**Please enjoy this ReiHaru story. *Sorry about it being so late, even though it's a day late please enjoy!**

Rei and Haru's day started out on Christmas Eve. The pool wasn't an option for poor water deprived Haru. So they settled for the next best thing. Snow. Snow is just frosted water, it's basically water. Haru and Rei played with the snow for a while, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa showed up too.

Nagisa smiled widely "Let's build snowmen, who ever makes the best snowman gets to have my inflatable pool."

Haru looked over to Nagisa at the mention of a pool "Pooool~"

Haru looked over at Rei, if he could swim in the winter also, that would be heaven "Haruka-senpai, why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asked a bit afraid of the answer

"I want the pool Rei." Haru looked him in the eyes, Rei just awkwardly laughed at his lover

"Ok, so here's how it is, you can gather whatever tools are around here in this park and use those to build your snowman, the time limit for gathering and building is an hour." Nagisa explained happily

"Nitori will keep time then." Rin said while crossing his arms

Nitori nodded "Hai senpai."

"Keep it fair Ai-chan~" Nagisa winked

"Hai hai."

"START!" Nitori yelled out

Haru was the first one to look for things that could possibly help him with building the ultimate snowman, he was getting that pool, even if he had to pry it out of someone's cold dead hands, if Rin won it, it would be difficult to steal—I mean get from him. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei shouldn't be a problem, although if they are, then I have plans for them, Rei…his plans are different from the others. _I have ways on making him struggle._ His face reddened at the thought and he shook his head to continue focusing on finding tools.

Makoto looked for all different types of sticks and twigs, he didn't really want the pool, but it wouldn't be fun if he didn't participate. It's always fun hanging out with his friends, he just hopes none of us gets sick, he's planning on spending time with Sosuke and Seijuro after this since Rin, Nagisa, Nitori and Momo are going out somewhere afterwards.

Rin didn't attempt to move, he just thought about how he could steal the pool away from Haru if he won, teasing Haru was his favorite pastime, after playing around with the Kohai's and messing with Sosuke of course, but still he would love to see Haru's face if he won the pool.

Nagisa began sculpting and making his snowman, or whatever figure he was beginning to create, it looked nothing like a snowman but it's made with snow so it really shouldn't be a problem. He would worry about tools and stuff later, time is also important.

Rei had a unique idea, he would gather any left over leaves he could find and ground them up with just a bit of snow and a really rough rock, then mix it with the snow he'll use to make this pretty green color, it'll be cool, at least that's what he's hoping for. If he doesn't win the pool and Haru doesn't win the pool well then he'll have to cheer up a very sad Haru and a sad Haru although very cute, is a Haru that Rei doesn't want to see.

They all made it back with their supplies and began sculpting. It didn't take very long but the snowmen wasn't looking like snowmen anymore, more like personalized figures of snow and ice. Rin's was a shark, Makoto made some time of boat, Nagisa made strawberry protein powder container with different types of stones and pebbles placed inside, Haru made an Iwatobi-chan figure, and Rei made a simple snowman…_with glasses._

Rin's shark was plain; the noticeable thing on it was its teeth. Makoto thought back on his last trip to the next island over and he remembered all the boats he saw, he incorporated the different twigs and sticks into the boat's design. Nagisa… well the others were scared of Nagisa's figure, they remembered how Nagisa poured that stuff over everything they ate, pizza, spaghetti…it was horrible, they stayed away from strawberry flavored things for over a month.

Haru's looked the most fun out of all of us, he had different types of stones and sticks, he found leaves and he took off his scarf and hat and put it over the figure. It looked pretty cool. Rei made a typical snowman with glasses, the glasses were a pretty light green color, and he also added ribbon to it, finding the rough ribbon in his backpack.

Sosuke, Seijuro, Momo showed up later that day and along Nitori ended up being the judges.

"Okay let's start the judging, this round of judging is for structure/creativity." Nitori explained

"Mikoshiba-san, who do you pick?' Nagisa asked happily

Seijuro thought for a minute before pointing "Hah! I'll pick Rin. I like the whole incorporate my personality dynamic he's got going on there."

Rin beamed "YES!"

"Sosuke?" Rin asked excitedly

"I'm picking Haru." Sosuke said with his eyes closed and nodding towards Haru's sculpture

Haru's eyes widened "Me?"

Sosuke nodded "Yeah I like the bird thing besides it's the only thing that seems out of the ordinary here, well besides the protein powder but that didn't really catch me so yeah."

"We'll then how about you Ai-chan?" Nagisa asked hopefully

"I picked Rei-san's, his is the only one that actually is a snowman. That's what we originally asked for."

"I guess it's up to Momo for this round." Makoto said with a smile

"Oh I picked Nagisa's, I love the strawberry protein powder stuff, I eat it with my udon." Momo explained with a bright smile

Nagisa high fived Momo "OH MY GOD, Protein buddies!" Everyone else shuddered at the thought of the devilish powder appearing on their food somewhere.

"We'll sorry Makoto, you lost this round." Rin said

"It's fine, we should move on, I'll have a chance later." Makoto said while smiling

"Next round is for usage of tools and supplies." Nagisa explained

"Mikoshiba-san" Nitori asked

"I pick Rei's, he used some type of green substance for his snowman, plus it has glasses on like him, how awesome is that!" he yelled out

"Sosuke?" Rin asked

"Makoto. I like the way he used only sticks and twigs for his design, just shows that he can use anything to make something really unique." Sosuke explained while smiling

"Nitori?" Rin asked with a look "Nagisa. I liked the stones and pebbles, their pretty."

_Why do I feel like everyone is picking sides_

"Momo?" Sosuke asked for Rin

"I pick Rei-san, I also like the green stuff, I saw how he made it when were coming up here and I thinks that pretty neat."

"Looked like Rei won this one." Sosuke said

Nitori laughed at his senpai's un-amused face "The next round is for time."

"So who completed theirs the fastest? Haru asked hopefully

Rin looked over to his kohai "Nitori, you were in charge of time so who—"

"Makoto." Sosuke interrupted

"Sosuke are you showing favoritism here, you're not even in charge of time!" Rin yelled out

Ssouke changed the subject looking over to Nitori "It was Makoto though, right Ai?"

Nitori stuttered "H-hai, Makoto completed his the fastest."

Rin rolled his eyes "Tch!"

"The last round is for durability." Nitori explained

"Sosuke will be doing this one." Rin said before anyone could object Sosuke walked up to Rin's sculpture.

Rin's crumbled, Haru's head fell off, Rei's mushed and melted up because of the water substance in the leaf liquid and Nagisa's fell from stone pressure, the only one who used lightweight tools and didn't crumble was Makoto's.

"Makoto." Sosuke said nodding happily

_Favoritism. _Rei thought

"He's showing favoritism." Nagisa whispered to Haru

"…Favoritism." Haru whispered back to Nagisa, Rin over hearing them

Rin yelled "You little—I'm your friend you traitor!"

"So I won?" Makoto blushed at hearing his friends whispers and Rin's outburst.

"Well let's see. In terms of structure and creativity, only Rei-san, Rin-senpai, Haru-san and Nagisa got one vote, they were all different votes and Makoto-san got no vote so that one was a no valid. The second round was for use of tools, Makoto-san, Nagisa, Rin-senpai and Rei-san got one vote and Haru-san no vote. The third round was for time: Makoto-san won that round and the last one was Durability and Makoto-san won that round as well, so yeah." Nitori explained

"Makoto-san you won." Nitori said happily while smiling and clapping

Sosuke nodded in approval.

Seijuro threw an arm around Momo "Yo, this was really cool, we should do this again."

"Thanks so much. This was really fun to do." Makoto said smiling

_Haruka-senpai hasn't said a word though, I wonder how he feels. _Rei thought

"Ah—Haru. Since I don't really care for the pool…" Makoto started

Haru perked up, crystal blue eyes shining even more that usual.

Makoto began laughing lightly at the look he was given "Hehehe, do you want it?" he asked him

"WHAT!? No fair!" Rin yelled

"Yes, yes, I do, can I Makoto?" Haru asked him

"Sure." Makoto nodded

"We'll then, I'll give it to you this weekend Haru-chan." Nagisa said

"Hm!" Haru nodded excitedly

"You little!" Rin pushed Haru down playfully into the snow face first. Rin asked if he was happy receiving the pool, Haru got up slowly before forming a snowball and throwing at Rin's face.

"…I'll destroy you Haru!" Rin yelled out, Haru running

Rin started forming snowballs. Momo, Nagisa and Seijuro joined in along with Rei and Nitori, Sosuke and Makoto just watched them laughing at the boys and occasionally throwing unnoticeable snowballs at the boys backs and then blaming someone else.

It was fun, but it was started to get really cold and it started snowing again. Everyone was wet and cold from the snowball fights, Haru removed his hat and scarf from the melting bird and walked hand in hand back to his and Rei's house.

Makoto, Sosuke and Seijuro went somewhere together and Rin took the Kohai's out for waffles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haru and Rei made it home, taking off their wet clothes and hanging up their jackets, they dried off changing into something warm and made hot chocolate while sitting in front of the fire place cuddling. They stayed like that for a while until is started getting _too_ warm.

"Haruka-senpai? Do you think we could get away from the fire place, it's really hot" he unbuttoned one of his buttons, shaking out the collar.

Haru paid him no mind, pulling him closer towards himself. Feeling the heat of Rei's body on his own made him feel even more warm, he didn't mind the heat, especially when it was Rei's body heat, if anything he craved it.

Rei blushed, feeling Haru's body so close to his was both his pleasure and salvation, he couldn't help but lean in and close his eyes, taking in his scent, that wonderful scent of fresh water and peppermint, it burned his nose and made his mouth water, he would love to feel it, he would give everything to taste it.

Haru moved under the blanket they were under, grasping Rei's hand tightly, teasing Rei with his lips. Rei squirmed under the light feathery touch, vocally voicing out his pleasure. Haru hugged the boy from behind and continue kissing down his neck. Rei sank even more in the fragrance of Haru, quickly turning around and startling Haru.

"Rei wh—"

Rei began playing with Haru's hair, running his slender fingers through the silky blue tresses. Haru moaned. Rei knew. Rei knew Haru loved when he played with his hair, it tickled him inside and out and Rei loved hearing those little noises.

Rei was still playing in his hair, drawing out little whimpers, Haru was so close to Rei's chest, he could hear the thumping.

Haru hugged Rei. "We're so close Rei, I can hear your heart beating." Haru chuckled at the heart beginning to race even faster

"Haruka-senpai."

Haru pulled Rei down into a passionate kiss, their tongues searched for each other, the fireplace giving off heat, the kisses giving off extra bursts of scorching painful burns on their skin. Rei's tousled hair, Haru's guilty hands, the blanket was removed and tossed aside in a fit of pleasure.

Haru's voice dropped, a delicious deep husky sound coming from his mouth.

"Bed. Now."

Rei's skin felt heated, in a feverish voice he chuckled at the deep tone that made his insides churn.

They made it up to their room, before Haru looked up and saw the hanging mistletoe underneath their door frame.

The kiss was deep, passionate, it took Rei's breath away.

"Merry Christmas Rei."

"Merry Christmas Haruka."

Their door close quickly and that's how their Christmas eve ended.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Ding dong*

The doorbell rung late that night.

Nagisa shivered "I wanted to surprise him and bring the pool early and he doesn't even answer the door. That's mean." He pouted

"Oh well, guess I'll just bring it tomorrow." He shrugged

"Merry Christmas guys!" he yelled out softly

Nagisa left knowing full well that right now wasn't the time.

"Guess I'll go hang with Ai-chan~" he sang while taking the pool with him

_**I hope you guys liked this story, sorry it's late, I had things to do like pack and get ready for culinary school, hopefully I'll still be making little quick one-shots for any animes that cross my mind.**_

**Thank you to "reirygazaki" for her ideas, I'm giving credit to her, without her and her awesome ass ideas for some of the happenings in this story it wouldn't have gotten out this early, so I thank her. I love her for this and she's a major ReiHaru shipper so I guess you could say it's for the both of us.**

**Thanks for reading, please review if you can. These are the ones I used from her. GIVE CREDIT if used.**

**Drinking hot chocolate and cuddling up under a big old blanket and watching silly cartoons and stuff (without the cartoons)**

**having a small tiny christmas get together with the other boys at haru's house maybe (not at Haru's house)**

**ki SSING UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

**throwing snow at each other and building snowmen together**


End file.
